


Judge Ghost

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [2]
Category: Pathfinder (2007)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Раскрас на лице — отсылка к фильму «Судья Дредд 3D» (2012).
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Judge Ghost

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36ssF.jpg)


End file.
